Virtual Reality (VR) headsets often times leave users feeling nauseous or dizzy. The eye is a very sophisticated organ that captures information much faster than the rate at which a typical display changes. For example, when the user moves his/her head, the VR headset senses the movement and refreshes the screen accordingly. Unfortunately, the refresh may not occur fast enough to prevent a delay from causing the user to experience nausea or dizziness.
Ghosting is another problem associated with VR headsets. Ghosting is the appearance of a secondary image or ghost image on a display screen. The user is actually viewing one image, but it appears as though the user is viewing two images of the same object that blend together with one of the images slightly trailing the other image.
Latency is another problem experienced by gaming systems. More particularly, in mixed reality gaming systems, the latency between a camera capturing real world images and the display is caused in part because of the lack of synchronization between the camera and the game as well as between the game and the display.